The Nicodemus Incident
by Hey Missy
Summary: The Nicodemus incident with a twisted ending. Rated M for its own reasons.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

THE NICODEMUS INCIDENT (WITH A DIFFERENT TWIST)

She walked into the Talon swaying her hips snugged in black tight jeans feeling very confident and assuring. Lex was on a phone call hassling some co-worker but had to hang as soon as he noticed something was going on, something unexpected! He shut the cell phone closed and kept it and the car keys in his pocket.

"Lana, where have you been? Monique called in sick, and we haven't got anyone to cover." Clare told her a little nervous.

"Why is this my problem?" Lana retorted.

"Because Nell's in Metropolis and you're the assistant manager."

"Well, I'm taking the afternoon off, so I guess we're closing early." She whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. We're closing early, so coffee's on the house. Drink up!" She walked over to the counter, took the whipped cream can and squirted some onto her hand.

"Lana. The Talon closes at nine." She spun the chair around and saw Lex standing in front of her.

"Not today." Lana answered.

"You're not impressing anyone with the attitude, Lana. You're talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion."

"That's right. I heard you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville." She put her hand on his shoulder and started playing with his collar.

"It's nothing I'm proud of." Lex said quietly.

"Please. You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to. Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" She wiped the whipped cream from her fingers on Lex's lips. He licked the sweet cream off. "The Luthors are famous for their ulterior motives. So tell me, Lex, was it really about profit?" He took her wrist and held it away from him.

"I'm not sure what this is, but it isn't you, Lana. Are you feeling okay?" Lex was preoccupied. People acting out of their minds could be harmful.

She stood and turned around him speaking close to his ear in a low, husky voice. "Actually, I'm a little nervous. I might need some guidance, you know, from someone with a little more experience. What do you say boss?"

"Lana, where have you been in the last twenty-four hours?" He turned to her and held her arms steadily.

"It's none of your business. What's your problem?" Lana grew wild!

"This isn't you." He pointed out.

"Why, because I'm not doing exactly as I'm told?" She shoved him backwards. "Because I'm not sitting in the corner hiding in a book? For once I'm not scared of life and no one can handle it because you all prefer the insecure little girl." She shoved him again. "Well, I'm sick of her and all her talk about her dead parents." She picked up the tip jar from the counter and threw it at Lex.

Lex handled to escape from her furious attack by inches. He grabbed her arm and leaded her to the back office.

"Let go with me!" She screeched as they hit the office. Lex closed the door behind him and observed her.

"Lana, what were you thinking? Making a fool of yourself in front of our customers and Clare." He asked a little angrily leaning back on the office desk and crossing his arms in front of him.

She turned to him and stared straight in his eyes. She had a sexy, daring look. Lex took a deep breath. He knew he would have to hold himself. A lot.

"What are you gonna do? Keep me here like an animal in a cage?" She walked up to him, locking her eyes to his, he didn't dare move waiting for her next maneuver.

"You know Lex" She continued. "Maybe it's not a bad idea keeping me back here." Her hands wandered over his shirt and she attempted to unbutton it.

He held her hands again and looked straight into her eyes thinking about which was the best strategy to stop her from acting so stubborn.

In not such a distant past Lex would never think about censuring her. He would accept her court gracefully and wouldn't even bother calling the next day. But now things had changed. This small town princess gone big city slut was under the influence of some very dangerous substance and that could put her _and_ him in great trouble. Besides she was his best - maybe only - friends' love interest.

"Lana," He started choosing the words very carefully. "I think you should stay here until you feel better, you almost smashed my head a few minutes ago, I don't want you going out and hurting other people or worst, getting hurt yourself. This would be too sad and too much bad publicity for the Talon." There, he thought, this would calm her down.

Lana tangled her arms around his neck and smiled. A seductive, alluring smile, the one of people that had nothing to loose. "So, that means you care about me?" She said biting her lower lip.

She pulled him near and kissed his lips softly. They were barely sticky and still had a hint of the whipped cream. "Lana, stop it!" He demanded not very sure if he was convincing enough.

"Oh come on Lex, I know you're enjoying this just as much as I am!" She spat at the same time her right hand roamed down meeting the hard evidence on his pants.

He threw his head back and growled. "Damn!" He hated when he was caught defenseless. He knew he had to react but do what? A beautiful little vixen was sexually harassing him and as much as he denied it - even to himself - he _was _enjoying the attention.

Before he knew she was kneeling in front of him attempting to unbuckle his Armani belt. He looked down and couldn't help himself when she finally set free his aching length.

Lex wanted to tell her to stop, he wanted to walk away and leave her there locked in the office until she caught her mind back but this was just lying to himself because down deep inside he wanted her to do exactly what she was doing.

Lana held his hard shaft firmly with both hands and licked just the tip of it. He grasped the edge of the desk and squirmed. This reaction only stimulated her to go on and swallow him full length. He held her head intending to direct her moves but it was useless because Lana seemed to know better.

He leaned in as she intensified the sucking. Her mouth and tongue forming a perfectly soft warm wrap around his throbbing member.

Lexs' eyes fluttered close as he felt the climate approaching, he squeezed his eyes so tight his head hurt. "Fuck, Lana! God!" He murmured helplessly as he came straight down her throat.

As soon as he landed back on earth Lana stood up cleaning the sides of her mouth. She still had that wanton look on her face and a very cocky smile formed on her swollen lips.

"I'm borrowing your car if you don't mind". She announced and before he could stop her Lana ran out the office door with his Porsche keys.

-end-

**Thank you.**


End file.
